


Работа няни — это прогулка в парке

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Рози Уотсон [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Дядя Майки берет Рози на прогулку в парк. Грег приходит, чтобы помочь.





	Работа няни — это прогулка в парке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Babysitting is a Walk in the Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643405) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



— Дядя Майки! — Рози радостно бросилась к ногам вошедшего Майкрофта.

Прежде чем она успела бы в него врезаться, Майкрофт поднял ее на руки и осторожно обнял, удерживая на бедре.  
— Доброе утро, Рози.  
— Доброе утро, дядя Майки, — она сделала все возможное, чтобы в точности повторить его торжественно-официальную интонацию.

Майкрофт невольно улыбнулся ей, давным-давно отказавшись исправлять ее, когда она неправильно произносила его имя.  
— Спасибо, что согласился посидеть с ней, — сказал Джон, поднимаясь из кресла, чтобы передать пальто малышки, — миссис Хадсон навещает подругу, а Молли уехала на конференцию.  
— Я в курсе, — поправляя и застегивая пальто, ответил Майкрофт, — Джон, уверяю тебя, что я в состоянии присмотреть за ребенком несколько часов.

Джон незаметно взглянул в сторону кухни, где Шерлок что-то упаковывал.  
— О, я уверен, что ты справишься.

Одной рукой Майкрофт взял перчатки Рози, ее пальто и шапку, а другой подхватил свой неизменный зонтик, который никогда не падал, если висел у него на сгибе локтя.

Улыбнувшись ему, Джон отступил на шаг.  
— Да, думаю у вас все будет хорошо. Рози, веди себя хорошо с дядей Майкрофтом.  
— Хорошо, папочка. Пока, папа Шерлок!

Майкрофт попытался проигнорировать тот факт, что имя Шерлока она научилась произносить идеально, пока забирал у Джона складную коляску.

Шерлок вышел из кухни и поднял взгляд на Майкрофта, что, впрочем, не возымело никакого эффекта.  
— Позаботься о ней.  
— Конечно.  
— Папа Шерлок, обнимашки? — спросила Рози, прижимаясь к нему.

Немного поправив Рози шапку, Шерлок поднял ее на руки, чтобы обнять. Он поцеловал ее в лоб и передал обратно Майкрофту.  
— До скорого, — поворачиваясь, чтобы спуститься вниз по лестнице, бросил Майкрофт.

Как только они оказались на улице, он разложил коляску и усадил в нее Рози.  
— Готова прогуляться по парку? — спросил он, пристегивая ее.  
— Ура! — воскликнула Рози, весело улыбаясь.

Майкрофт улыбнулся в ответ и, поправив на коляске москитную сетку, отправился вниз по тротуару в сторону парка. Бейкер-стрит находилась не очень далеко от Риджентс-парка, и Майкрофту пришлось признать, что на улице он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. И хотя погода была прохладной, в парке было довольно многолюдно. Майкрофт направился к одной из игровых площадок, подмигивая Рози, когда она оглядывалась.  
— Мистер Холмс? — знакомый голос застал его врасплох, и Майкрофт повернул голову, чтобы увидеть одного из секретарей его кабинета.  
— О, Томас, — сказал он, за секунду вспоминая его имя, — доброе утро.

Томас с недоверием смотрел на Рози, будто не был уверен, что она не мираж. Томас поднял взгляд на Майкрофта, только когда Рози показала ему язык.  
— Не знал, что у вас есть дети, сэр.  
— У меня их и нет. Это моя племянница. Мы просто наслаждаемся хорошей погодой.

Томас, казалось, был озадачен даже тем, что у Майкрофта могут быть хоть какие-то близкие семейные отношения. В глубине души Майкрофт был доволен. Ему нравилось сохранять образ таинственности среди подчиненных. Хотя, конечно, теперь Томасу захочется рассказать об этом всем остальным.  
— Дядя Майки, — сказала Рози, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на него, — парк?  
— О, да, — конечно. Он посмотрел на Томаса таким взглядом, что это заставило последнего невольно сделать шаг назад, — я очень надеюсь, что ты оставишь эту информацию при себе, Томас.  
— О, конечно, сэр. Хорошего дня.  
— Тебе тоже, — ответил Майкрофт, толкая коляску вперед, — Рози, ты не должна показывать людям язык.  
— Но он смотрел на меня, — недовольно проворчала она.  
— Да. Но это все равно невежливо.  
— Ладно, — тоном, который едва ли не кричал о несогласии, в конце концов сказала она. Майкрофт решил пропустить это мимо ушей и пошел к детской площадке немного быстрее.

Когда они подъехали ближе, Майкрофт заметил, как другие дети бегают вокруг и взбираются на горки, а Рози, увидев это, практически подпрыгивала от нетерпения, ожидая, когда присоединится к ним. Ее перчатки уже валялись в коляске. Когда Майкрофт отстегнул ее, она, споткнувшись в спешке, чуть не упала в песок.

Мягко улыбнувшись, Майкрофт сел на лавочку и положил ее перчатки себе в карман. Рози быстро собрала вокруг себя нескольких детей ее возраста, и они начали играть в какую-то игру. У Рози, казалось, не было проблем с друзьями, и это грело сердце Майкрофта гораздо сильнее, чем он когда-либо смог бы признать.

Женщина, моложе его всего на несколько лет, присела рядом на скамейку, причем чуть ближе, чем этого позволяли приличия. Майкрофт удивленно поднял бровь.  
— Доброе утро.  
— Доброе. Я заметила, что ваша дочь играет с моей, — она улыбнулась шире, чем следовало.  
— Это моя племянница, — сказал Майкрофт, и отодвинулся дальше, полностью концентрируя свое внимание на том, как Рози, стоя на небольшом возвышении, судя по всему держала речь судьи в импровизированном судебном заседании. Это доставило ему удовольствие.

— О, но вы здесь… один? — вновь спросила женщина.

Майкрофт всеми силами сопротивлялся желанию открыть зонтик и закрыться им от надоевшей женщины. Он вздохнул и посмотрел на нее.  
— Нет.

Она начала было говорить что-то еще, но тут раздался короткий вскрик, и через мгновение Майкрофт уже бросился в сторону Рози, увидев, что она поднималась из песка.  
— Я упала, дядя Майки.  
— Да, я вижу.

Он отряхнул ее от песка, проверив, все ли в порядке. Повернувшись, Рози уткнулась головой ему в плечо, отчего Майкрофт невольно улыбнулся и погладил ее по спине, успокаивая.  
— Можно мне еще немного поиграть? — спросила она минуту спустя.  
— Конечно, да, — поправив шапку, Майкрофт отпустил Рози.

Она улыбнулась и тут же убежала. Майкрофт посмотрел ей вслед и, отряхивая песок с пальто, вернулся обратно на скамейку. К сожалению, раздражающая женщина все еще сидела там.  
— Вы так сильно о ней заботитесь, — сказала она, едва он успел подойти.

Майкрофт еле слышно пробормотал что-то в ответ, находя для себя более интересным покопаться в коляске Рози, и старался придумать, как уйти, чтобы не быть при этом слишком грубым.  
— О, вот ты где, — внезапно перед ним оказался Лестрейд с двумя стаканчиками кофе. Грег наклонился и поцеловал Майкрофта в щеку, быстро усевшись между Майкрофтом и надоедливой женщиной. Обиженно фыркнув, та подвинулась к дальнему концу скамейки.  
— Слышал, ты сегодня один, — сказал Грег, весело подмигивая Майкрофту и предлагая ему один из стаканчиков.

В этот момент Майкрофт был взволнован сильнее, чем это вообще было возможно. Он и Грег вовсе не… они не встречались, но… ладно, это было непросто.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, принимая кофе.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — Грег положил руку на спинку скамейки, почти обнимая Майкрофта за плечи.

Майкрофт вздохнул и немного расслабился, позволяя горячему напитку согревать его.  
— Все в порядке? — спокойно спросил Грег.  
— Все хорошо, да. Спасибо.  
— Нет проблем. Одна птичка мне нашептала, что я могу найти тебя здесь.  
— О, я уверен, что так и было.

Грег усмехнулся, отпивая свой кофе. Они услышали плач маленького ребенка, после чего женщина поспешила встать, чтобы успокоить его. Майкрофт нахмурился, увидев Рози, свирепо глядящую на мальчика, и тоже встал, отдавая кофе Грегу.  
— Мама, она меня ударила! — хныкал мальчик.  
— Он дернул меня за волосы, — сказала Рози, уперев руки в бедра.  
— Я не думаю, что немного выдернутых волос являются достаточным основанием…  
— Напротив, я думаю, что как раз таки являются, — холодно сказал Майкрофт, — возможно, вам стоит научить вашего сына не трогать людей без разрешения. Очевидно, что он на несколько лет ее старше, а значит, должен быть воспитан намного лучше.

Женщина взвизгнула и повернулась к сыну, не забыв при этом позвать свою дочь. Майкрофт взял Рози за руку и повел обратно к скамейке.  
— О! Дядя Грег! — Рози вырвалась из рук и побежала вперед. Майкрофт забрал у Грега кофе, чтобы тот мог усадить Рози себе на колени.

Грег бросил мимолетный взгляд на уходящую в другую сторону семью.  
— Этот мальчик обидел тебя?  
— Он дернул меня за волосы, — кивнула в ответ Рози.

Грег взял небольшую прядку и начал поправлять ее волосы.  
— Хорошо, я бы сказал, что это было правильное применение силы. Бить людей можно только если защищаешься, понимаешь?  
— Понимаю.  
— Отлично, — Грег закончил с ее прической и поставил ее на ноги.  
— Я получу горячий шоколад? — спросила она, глядя на стаканчики.  
— Полагаю, ты это заслужила, — мягко ответил Майкрофт, — мы можем пойти в кафе.  
— Дядя Грег, покатаешь меня? — спросила Рози, забираясь в коляску.

Улыбнувшись, Грег сел на корточки, чтобы пристегнуть ее, после чего бодро покатил коляску в сторону кафе.  
— Прекрасный день, — сказал он.  
— Так и есть. После какао мы сможем прогуляться еще.  
— Мне бы очень этого хотелось.  
— Только никаких лебедей, — сказала Рози.  
— Не в этот раз, — пообещал Майкрофт.

Грег ухмыльнулся.  
— Похоже, за этим есть целая история.  
— Ты знаешь, что лебеди могут быть территориальными? Давай просто оставим все, как есть.  
— Справедливо, — Грег улыбнулся, и эта улыбка согрела Майкрофта не меньше, чем кофе, который он почти допил.

Выбросив пустой стаканчик, Майкрофт взял у Грега коляску, чтобы тот мог допить свой кофе.  
— Не переживай, я справлюсь, — сказал Грег, делая шаг вперед, — вы обедали? Нет? Майкрофт, найди нам столик.

Поворчав немного, Майкрофт заказал столик, нашел для Рози высокий стул и усадил их. Через мгновение появился Грег с подносом тостов, чаем для Майкрофта, горячим шоколадом для Рози и еще одним кофе для себя.

Все это было по-домашнему очаровательно. Рози, видимо, была голоднее, чем думала, поэтому почти сразу уничтожила все свои тосты. Грег коснулся своей ногой ноги Майкрофта под столом, пока они ели и перебрасывались ничего не значащими фразами.

Когда они поели, то усадили Рози в коляску и вновь отправились на прогулку. Погрузившись в молчание, Грег и Майкрофт просто наслаждались компанией друг друга, пока шли вдоль озера. Увидев, что Рози уснула, Майкрофт улыбнулся и вытащил из кармана ее перчатки, чтобы аккуратно их надеть.  
— Тебе и правда с ней хорошо, — наблюдая за его действиями сказал Грег.  
— Навыки старшего брата, я полагаю, — сказал Майкрофт, осторожно толкая коляску вперед.  
— Подозреваю, что это нечто большее. Не волнуйся, я никому не скажу, что ты хорошо ладишь с детьми.  
— Слава небесам. Мне нужно поддерживать репутацию.  
— О, конечно, — Грег лишь тепло ему улыбнулся.

Майкрофт потянулся и взял Грега за руку, прежде чем вновь сконцентрироваться на коляске.  
— Кстати, о детях. Я сижу с детьми Диммока в следующие выходные, если ты думаешь, что Рози хотела бы поиграть.

Майкрофт быстро обдумал свои планы и не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем:  
— Естественное, мне придется спросить ее родителей, но… Возможно, мы могли бы устроить свидание?

Грег улыбнулся еще шире.  
— Мне бы очень этого хотелось.  
— Хорошо. Что скажешь, если мы отвезем малышку спать домой, а сами сможем посмотреть что-нибудь по телевизору?  
— Звучит великолепно.

***

Вернувшись домой через несколько часов, Шерлок и Джон обнаружили Майкрофта и Грега похрапывающих на диване в их гостиной, в то время как Рози тихо играла со своими куклами на ковре.  
— Тшш, вы разбудите дядю Майки, — сказала она, когда Шерлок открыл рот, и он тут же заткнулся.

Джон снял пальто и сел рядом с ней на пол.  
— Вы хорошо провели время? — тихо спросил он.

Рози кивнула.  
— Мы пошли на детскую площадку, я упала на песок, и один мальчик дернул меня за волосы, а я его за это ударила.

Джон усмехнулся.  
— О, это моя маленькая девочка.  
— И пришел дядя Грег, а потом мы ели тосты. Я уснула, а проснулась уже здесь.  
— Похоже, у тебя действительно был хороший день.  
— Мне нравится дядя Майк. И дядя Грег.

Джон взъерошил ее волосы.  
— И нам они тоже нравятся.


End file.
